Why Not
by Chi-The-Plant
Summary: Some quiet rooftop confessions. The war is over and peace is descending. Everyone is growing up and Naruto is not letting Sasuke slip away without telling him how he feels.


"You're doing it again," Sasuke said, breaking the comfortable silence they had been sitting in. A smile pulled at Naruto's lips. He caught Sasuke's eye glint in the moonlight as he looked at him out of the corner of it. They were in the middle of their nightly ritual of sitting on the roof of the tallest building in Konoha.

"Sorry," he chuckled with no remorse in his voice. "The moonlight really suits you," he said, his smile growing. Sasuke snorted softly, shaking his head.

It had been two years since the war ended. Two years since Sasuke was finally home. And Naruto couldn't stare at him enough. Seeing him against the backdrop of Konoha...seeing him smile. Just seeing him smile. It made Naruto's heart speed up and he was certain the effect would never wear off. No matter how many times he saw it.

Naruto breathed and reached out to tuck a piece of Sasuke's hair back. The Uchiha turned to look at him, nuzzling Naruto's hand as he cupped his face.

"Move in with me," Naruto whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened. He pulled away from Naruto's hand and looked back out over the village.

"You're engaged to Hinata," he said flatly.

"Not yet," He said moving closer. Sasuke shook his head, laughing softly.

"Everyone is expecting it." Sasuke told him, "And don't you think she earned it after everything?" Sasuke ignored the way his heart had jumped into his throat. Ignored it the way he had since the day he left the village the first time. Naruto pulled back. Blue eyes looked back out over the village. Sasuke swallowed hard. "You already know I'm getting ready to leave again," he said. He noticed Naruto's fingers curl tightly into metal under them.

"I do," Naruto confirmed, "Maybe," Naruto started but was cut off but Sasuke reaching over and pulling him into a kiss. It started out slow and soft. Naruto's hands came back up to cup Sasuke's face again.

"Sasuke," Naruto started. This wasn't their first kiss but it was a rush every time their lips met. They treasured every touch they exchanged. Tender or otherwise.

"Shut up loser," he breathed pulling him into a rougher, more passionate kiss. He felt Naruto bite his lip. Sasuke knotted his hand in to, those softer than expected, blond tresses.

When they finally pulled apart to breathe, Naruto pressed their foreheads together.

"I hate you," Naruto said softly.

"Is that what you say to someone you were just asking to move in with you?" Sasuke whispered back, smirking.

"It is when he says no then kisses you," Naruto snapped back biting his lip.

"Fair point," Sasuke laughed, pulling back. His hand ran through Naruto's hair. "Marry Hinata," Sasuke said softly, as he dropped his hand. "We both know you love her." Naruto caught his hand and pressed it to his warm chest.

"I do," he said, biting his lip. "But I can't shake the feeling that we're really soulmates Sasuke." Sasuke laughed a little louder.

"We are, loser."

"No," Naruto said with more conviction. "Beyond just brothers,"

"We both know that," Sasuke sighed but couldn't hide his smirk. He knew that line wouldn't work on Naruto. Neither of them was very good a hiding the passion that sparked between them.

"Then why...why can't we be together?"

"Because I can't bear to hurt you like this anymore," he said lamely. He gave Naruto a lopsided. In truth, he couldn't bring himself to believe he deserved Naruto. Not even after two years of hidden kisses and daydream moments. Not after two years of stolen dates and quiet nights like the one they were sharing. They lapsed into silence once more and Sasuke could feel Naruto staring at him again.

"Hinata knows," Naruto suddenly said, breaking the silence. "Everyone knows," Naruto laughed. Naruto fought the second wave of almost hysterical laughter that bubble up in his chest. "Everyone has known since the day you left," he said looking Sasuke in the eyes as the man turned to look at him. "We've already been through this. She and I talked it over. She doesn't mind being out a surrogate. Even Sakura is okay with it." Sasuke looked at him shocked.

"Like for a family?" he breathed, "You spoke to Sakura?" he was reeling. Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to go behind your back," he said softly. "It sort of just came up." Sasuke raised an eyebrow then sighed again.

"How does a topic like that come up organically?" he asked. He was being cornered by the only person who could always manage to corner him. And for once he didn't think he could get away. He wasn't sure he even wanted too. Naruto looked at him

"So... will you move in with me?" he repeated his question from earlier. Sasuke laughed soft, running a hand through his hair.

"Why not," he sighed softly. There was a beat of silence as he turned to look at Naruto again. He turned just in time to see Naruto's mega-watt smile stretch across his face as the sun rose, washing his own personal sun in a golden light. It took his breath away. Naruto threw his arms around him pulling him into another kiss.

"I love you Sasuke," he said through a bubbly laugh. Sasuke couldn't keep the smile off his own face.

"I love you too...loser."


End file.
